Maverick Chamberlain
Maverick J. Chamberlain ''' is a main character of He was a former former antagonist for the first season. Maverick is from the 1/2 royal werewolf bloodlines, being the son of the Werewolf king. Maverick is the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the husband of the new hybrid Charlotte Chamberlain and older twin brother of Christopher Chamberlain. Maverick is also the paternal uncle of Cole Chamberlain and Adam Chamberlain. '''Maverick is primarily a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Marshall Family; a family of royal werewolves. Pre-History Los Angeles Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Personality |-|Untriggred Werewolf-Untapped Witch= While he was still human , Maverick had a complicated life. He was close with his brother Chris. He did not get along with his overbearing father who was harder on him than Chris. He was a victim of his father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Maverick even admitted to Charlie that he frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother often tried to calm him when he became angry with Justin, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. |-|Original Vampire-Werewolf= When Maverick was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Christopher's shoulder. After finding out that his father was not a human, he was shocked and betrayed. Maverick is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Justin feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits. He is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Powers and Abilities Maverick is the eldest Original Vampire alive and the oldest Vampiric immortal in the world. As an Original Vampire, Maverick is stronger and faster than any non-original vampire, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in, on par with his brother, with the exception that Maverick is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. His strength is inferior to Chris. It is unknown how Maverick would do in a fight against Chris. Attitude Towards Humans Upon learning of his unborn child, Maverick was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Charlie to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Maverick, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some humans. Physical Appearance Maverick is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Maverick is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child in Eat, Sleep, Repeat, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Maverick, best seen in his reconciliation with Chris. With the child being born, Maverick is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Charlotte Chamberlain Maverick saves her from Insidious who was sent to kill her. Justin takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Maverick received a call from Chris, he tells Charlie that Insidious is dead. Even though she had to go, Maverick offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Maverick tells Charlie he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Charlie ends up in Los Angeles where she finds out that she is pregnant with Maverick's child. Not keen to the idea at first, Maverick has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Maverick and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Maverick also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Justin's father on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Charlie is shown by Maverick their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Maverick and Charlie share a moment in which Justin asks her what his father has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Maverick and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Maverick's maternal younger twin-brother and his best friend. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Chris daggered Maverick and allowed Charlie to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Maverick kills his girlfriend, and daggered him. Their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Name * The name Maverick is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Maverick is: When a nineteenth-century American named Maverick refused to brand his calves as other ranchers did; his name came to signify an independent man who avoids conformity. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Appearances Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Maverick has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Maverick is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Maverick trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Triva References Category:Main Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two